looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 6/18/17 - 6/24/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *6/18/17 - 6am - What Makes Daffy Duck/What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Who's Kitten Who/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yankee Doodle Daffy *6/18/17 - 1am - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Rampage/Rabbit Seasoning/Rabbit Transit/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go *6/19/17 - 6am - Yolks on You/You Were Never Duckier/Zip 'N Snort/Zip Zip Hooray!/Zipping Along/Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top/14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up *6/19/17 - 4pm - To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely *6/19/17 - 1am - Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit/Roman Legion-Hare/Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin' *6/20/17 - 6am - Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep *6/20/17 - 4pm - Tweetie Pie/Tweety's Circus/Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Up-Standing Sitter/Upswept Hare/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare *6/20/17 - 1am - Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse *6/21/17 - 6am - Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous/Birds of a Father/Big Snooze/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods *6/21/17 - 4pm - What Makes Daffy Duck/What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Who's Kitten Who/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A *6/21/17 - 1am - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered *6/22/17 - 6am - Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud *6/22/17 - 4pm - Yolks on You/You Were Never Duckier/Zip 'N Snort/Zip Zip Hooray!/Zipping Along/Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top/14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Abominable Snow Rabbit *6/22/17 - 1am - To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweet Zoo *6/23/17 - 6am - Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack *6/23/17 - 4pm - Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny *6/23/17 - 1am - Tweetie Pie/Tweety's Circus/Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Up-Standing Sitter/Upswept Hare/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work *6/24/17 - 6am - Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton *6/24/17 - 1am - What Makes Daffy Duck/What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Who's Kitten Who/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yankee Doodle Daffy THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *6/18/17 - 10pm - Feather Christmas/Fistful of Lutefisk, A *6/18/17 - 10:30pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem, A *6/19/17 - 10pm - Whatever Happened to Shorty Twang?/Big Knight Out, A *6/19/17 - 10:30pm - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *6/20/17 - 10pm - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet *6/20/17 - 10:30pm - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *6/21/17 - 10pm - When Harry Met Salieri/Early Woim Gets the Boid *6/21/17 - 10:30pm - This Is the Kitty/Eye for an Aye Aye *6/22/17 - 10pm - Blackboard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? *6/22/17 - 10:30pm - Dial V for Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *6/23/17 - 10pm - Tail End?, The/This Is the End *6/23/17 - 10:30pm - Chip Off the Old Castle, A *6/24/17 - 10pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *6/24/17 - 10:30pm - Bull Running on Empty NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker